plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
ZomBotany 2
'''ZomBotany 2 '''is the 17th Mini-game a player will unlock, and is similar to ZomBotany, except harder; it's placed in a pool setting and is mainly known for the zombies crossed over with plants (see below). It is unclear why, but if you hypnotize a peashooter zombie or a gatling pea zombie, it will shoot at your plants through the back of it's head, but will still eat other zombies. Attacking Zombies * in the plant selection screen.]]Peashooter Zombie - fires one pea at a time at your plants. *Wall-nut Zombie - has a health with one Football Zombie but 8 shots less (72 shots). *Squash Zombie - faster than most zombies; squashes the first plant it meets. *Gatling Pea Zombie - fires four peas at a time at your plants. *Jalapeno Zombie - has a Jalapeno for a head, which detonates whole lane after a set fuse. *Tall-nut Zombie - has a health with one Gargantuar or Giga-Football Zombie but more than 4 shots to kill (154 shots). In this mini-game, the various plant/zombie hybrids also have Ducky Tube versions, all except the Squash Zombie . Suggested Strategies Peashooting plants (requires eight seed slots) *Lily Pad *Sunflower *Peashooter *Snow Pea *Wall-nut *Imitater (Imitating Wall-nuts) *Tall-nut (optional) *Repeater *Gatling Pea (optional) *Squash A Rake is strongly recommended. Start by building a column of Sunflowers at the back. Whenever a zombie comes just plant a Wall-nut (or Imitater Wall-nut) in the fifth or sixth column, and then plant a Peashooter in front of the Sunflowers. Once you have all six Sunflowers up, finish making the row of Wall-nuts and plant more Peashooters whenever a zombie appears. Once you have two Peashooters in each row, plant a Snow Pea in front of each, and then start replacing the Peashooters with Repeaters. Whenever a Squash Zombie appears, plant a Sunflower in front of it. If a Jalapeno Zombie appears, use a Squash on it before it can go off, although if it is the first zombie in the row and you have enough defenses you can also let the Peashooters kill it. If you brought the Tall-nut, you can replace the Wall-nuts with them, but it isn't necessary. Alternate Strategy *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Wall-nut *Cattail *Potato Mine *Twin Sunflower *Chomper *Squash *Optional: any instant kills you want to add, or Imitater for any of the cheap defenses above Use the back of the pool as your sun-generation stronghold, nearly from the beginning: fill the back two columns in the pool with Lilypads and then Sunflowers. Use the rake and cheap defenses like Potato Mines, Squashes, and Wall-nuts to keep the zombies from getting into your house. As soon as possible, get those Sunflowers upgraded to Twin Sunflowers, get Cattails planted, and get Wall-nuts in front of the Cattails. As the action heats up, add Chompers to the defensive mix. If you can get two columns of Cattails behind two columns of Wall-nuts, it's a fairly easy thing to manage defense on the four lawn rows. Alternate Strategy 2 *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Wall-nut *Cattail *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Snow Pea *Squash *Garlic Start by creating sunflowers along the top row, starting with the left and moving right. Use a Garlic if a zombie happens to appear in the top row. Don't worry you have plenty of time to kill them before they get to the end, so relax and concentrate on getting sun. Mirror this along the bottom, using the Squash to kill them off before they get to the mowers. Grab two Garlic at the end of each each row of Sun, if you don't have it already. Until you see a water zombie, lay Spikeweed at the front of rows 2 and 5. As soon as you see a water zombie, get a Lily Pad in the opposite pool row as the Zombie with a Cattail on top. As soon as possible put down a Wall-nut in the 5th or 6th column in front of the new Cattail. Continue by filling out Cattails behind the water Wall-nut, leaving one space for a Snow Pea, and filling in Spikeweed and Spikerock in rows 2 and 5. Once that row of water is full, do the same in the other. Once you have enough Spikeweed to make a difference, lay a Wall-nut and a Snow Pea in rows 2 and 5 as well, to make it even more effective. Replace Wall-nuts as necessary, you win. If you do not have enough slots then drop the Snow Pea , because it could easily be done by adding only Spikeweed and Spikerock in rows 2 and 5, and skipping the Wall-nuts in these rows. thumb|300px|right|A guide for the minigame. Alternate Strategy *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Lily Pad *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Puff-shroom (front of Squash Zombies) *Coffee Bean *Hypno-shroom (for Nuts zombies) *Squash You can use melons to kill those pea-shooting zombies fast and Hypno-shroom for the nuts one, while the Puff-shroom to deal with Squash Zombies (do not wake them up). This strategy needs lots of sun so you may bring a Twin-sunflower instead of one of those plants. Gallery Gat.jpg|Gatling Pea Zombie Peashoot.jpg|Peashooter Zombie Squash Zombie.jpg|Squash Zombie Jalapeno.png|Jalapeno Zombie Tall Nut Zombie.jpg|Tall-nut Zombie Wall Nut zombie.jpg|Wall-nut Zombie Trivia *The Gatling Pea Zombie will still appear even if you haven't bought the Gatling Pea yet. See Also *ZomBotany *Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Strategy Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games